Happy Bithday Draco Malfoy
by Dracomask
Summary: Harry hat lange gebraucht um ein passendes Geschenk für Draco zum Geburtzstag zu finden. Wie wird es dem Blonden wohl gefallen? Und kann Hary danach mnit mehr rechnen?


**Happy Birthday Draco Malfoy**

„Mensch, jetzt sag schon."

„Nö… wieso sollte ich? Dann wär's ja keine Überraschung mehr."

Harry lächelte. Es war doch immer wieder niedlich zu sehen, wie neugierig Draco sein konnte. Er hatte nur kurz und aus Versehen durchblicken lassen, dass er eine wunderbare Idee für den Geburtstag seines blonden Freundes gehabt hatte und jetzt lag eben genannter Slytherin auf dem bauch auf seinem Bett, stützte den Kopf auf die Hände und schaute ihn aus großen bettelnden Augen an. Harry selbst stand momentan in Boxershorts vor seinem Schrank und überlegte krampfhaft, was er für die Feier am heutigen Abend anziehen sollte.

Im Slytherin - Gemeinschaftsraum sollte heute Abend, nach Dracos Aussage, der Werwolf steppen, denn der Slytherinprinz würde in seinen morgigen 18.ten Geburtstag reinfeiern.

Da durfte Harry natürlich nicht fehlen. Und überhaupt waren seit Dracos 17ten Geburtstag, an welchem er mit Harry zusammen gekommen war, ungewöhnlich viele Gryffindors auf den Slytherinparties anwesend.

Harry hatte nach langem Grübeln endlich etwas gefunden, das er Draco schenken konnte. Es war furchtbar schwer gewesen etwas für ihn zu finden, denn was sollte man auch jemandem schenken, wenn der bekanntlich schon alles hatte? Und da kam nicht mal mehr seine Jungfräulichkeit in Frage, denn die hatte zwar nicht Draco bekommen, aber Harry selbst besaß sie schon lange nicht mehr.

Auch wenn man es schwer glauben konnte, – ihre Beziehung dauerte ja bereits 1 Jahr - aber Harry und Draco waren bisher übers Kuscheln nicht hinaus gekommen. Das lag allerdings weniger daran, dass sie nicht wollten, sondern vielmehr daran, dass auf Hogwarts, vor allen Dingen jetzt in ihrem Abschlussjahrgang weder die Zeit noch die Ruhe dafür jemals wirklich vorhanden gewesen waren. Wer wollte denn auch schon in einem Gemeinschaftsschlafsaal, wo außer einem selbst noch 4 weitere Personen schliefen, Sex haben?

Und der Raum der Wünsche, wollte sich, so sehr sie auch an einen gemütlichen Raum für zwei dachten, einfach nicht an der gewohnten stelle auftauchen. Wahrscheinlich waren ihre Zwecke einfach zu egoistisch. Dazu kam auch noch, dass Harry für seinen Freund einfach eine unvergessliche Kulisse schaffen wollte, damit der Blonde sein und ihr erstes Mal nicht vergessen würde.

Leider war das für ihn auch jetzt schon seit einem ganzen Jahr mit gänzlicher Abstinenz verbunden und da Draco nun einmal eine permanente Reizüberflutung für ihn darstellte, hatten seine Träume und Wünsche, gepaart mit seiner Fantasie ihn schon mehr als einmal Nachts nicht schlafen lassen.

Seufzend hielt er zwei Hemden hoch und blickte Draco fragend an.

„Das Blaue oder das Grüne?" Geleitzeitig fragte er sich warum er die Frage überhaupt gestellt hatte, wenn er doch die Antwort schon kannte. Draco war Slytherin durch und durch und deshalb würde er mit 99iger Wahrscheinlichkeit das kurze typisch Slytherin grüne Hemd dem langen Dunkelblauen vorziehen.

„Das Grüne, betont deine Augen."

Harry seufzte erneut. „Warum frag ich eigentlich?" Er legte das Hemd zu seiner schwarzen Jeans aufs Bett.

Draco grinste. „Weil du die Meinung von Modeberater Malfoy zu schätzen weißt. Verrätst du mir jetzt deine Idee?"

„Nein, ich geh jetzt duschen."

„Kann ich mitkommen?"

Harry stutzte und warf Draco einen fragenden Blick zu. Bisher hatte der Blonde immer gezögert auch die letzte Hülle fallen zu lassen und seinem Freund nackt gegenüber zu treten.

Auch Draco begann jetzt zu zögern, auch wenn er sich auch schon halb aus seiner liegenden Position erhoben hatte. Kurz standen sie sich gegenüber, sahen sich an und es herrschte absolute Stille im Raum, dann nickte Harry. „Wenn du möchtest…" Gleichzeitig fragte er sich wohin das wohl führen würde.

Es führte dazu, dass Harry sich kaum darauf konzentrieren konnte Seife auf seinen Körper und Shampoo in seine Haare zu bekommen. Draco lenkte ihn ab. Er tat es sicher unbewusst, aber er machte seine Aufgabe gut. Und so forderte es Harrys ganze Konzentration seine Hände bei sich zu behalten.

Draco schien das nicht einmal zu bemerken.

Der Blonde stand mit geschlossenen Augen unter dem warmen Strahl und schäumte sich die Haare ein. Er schien es offensichtlich zu genießen. Harry schluckte und drehte seinem Freund den Rücken zu.

Es passierte nichts weiter, außer dass Harry das Wasser auf kalt drehte, sobald Draco die Dusche verlassen hatte.

Mit nassen Haaren und leicht zitternd, da nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, betrat Harry kurz darauf wieder den Raum.

Draco hatte seinen Platz auf dem Bett wieder eingenommen. Er war bereits angezogen und hatte jetzt ein Buch vor sich liegen, es überraschte Harry nicht, dass der Titel ‚Zaubertränke- Der Weg in eine Andere Welt' lautete.

Draco schleppte dieses Buch bereits mit sich herum, seit er es von Harry zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte und es bestimmt auch schon 100x gelesen.

Harry war nämlich der Überzeugung, dass es Draco gut tat, mal etwas anderes als Fachlektüre zu lesen, deshalb hatte er einen Roman ausgewählt, der sich aber immer noch dicht an Dracos Lieblingsthema, Zaubertränke, hielt.

Schnell schlüpfte der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor in seine Klamotten und streifte sich als Accessoire noch ein silbernes Armband über, auf welchem das Griffindorsymbol abgebildet war.

„Wollen wir dann langsam mal? Es wäre doch schlimm, wenn der Gastgeber zu spät kommen würde, oder?"

Draco schlug sein Buch zu, sah auf und nickte, dann stand er auf. „Ja, lass uns los."

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Die Party war bereits in vollem Gange. Harry stand an der improvisierten Bar und plauderte mit Seamus und Blaise. in der Hand hielt er eine Flasche Butterbier, nicht die Erste an diesem Abend und wohl auch nicht die Letzte.

Der Zeiger der Uhr rückte unaufhaltsam immer weiter auf die 12 zu und: … Draco war nicht da. Sie waren zwar zusammen angekommen, hatten sich im allgemeinen Gewühl jedoch bald aus den Augen verloren und jetzt war der blonde irgendwo verschollen.

Ron hatte schon die Vermutung geäußert, dass der eitle Prinz sich wohl noch für seinen großen Auftritt rausputzen musste. Harry hatte daraufhin nur milde lächeln können, denn auch wenn Draco sich vor anderen immer noch eitel und arrogant gab, wusste Harry doch ganz genau wie viel Romantik in dem Blonden steckte.

Draco hatte selbstverständlich niemandem erzählt, dass noch keinerlei Erfahrungen hatte und stattdessen die Gerüchte, welche auf Hogwarts über sein reges Sexleben kursierten nur immer wieder abgenickt und somit bestätigt.

Selbst Harry hatte nur durch einen Zufall herausgefunden, dass die Gerüchte denen er Glauben geschenkt hatte in keinster Weise stimmten. Er war nämlich ein wenig früher als geplant im Slytherin – Gemeinschaftsraum aufgetaucht und hatte unfreiwillig ein Gespräch zwischen Draco und seiner Vertrauten Pansy mitbekommen.

Pansy war Dracos Ex-Freundin. Zwar war sie nur zur Tarnung mit ihm zusammen gewesen und hatte bereitwillig Harry ihren Platz überlassen, aber sie war immer noch seine beste Freundin. Harry hatte sogar ein wenig Eifersucht verspürt, als er sie so vertraut miteinander reden hörte und deshalb war er lauschend vor der Tür stehen geblieben.

So hatte er mitgehört, wie Draco dem Mädchen seine Sorge darüber anvertraute, dass Harry zu schnell zu viel von ihm verlangen könnte, einfach, weil der Gryffindor ja glaubte Draco wäre schon wesentlich erfahrener als er es wirklich war.

Harry seufzte und warf einen weiteren Blick durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sein blonder Liebling war immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Langsam begann er sich sorgen zu machen, denn mittlerweile war es bereits fünf Minuten vor Mitternacht. Draco würde doch wohl nicht seinen eigenen Geburtstag verpassen?

Mit Schrecken musste der Gryffindor feststellen, dass er auf einer normalen party Dracos Fehlen wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bemerkt hätte, immerhin hatte er sich gerade ganz gut unterhalten.

„Sorry Seamus, Blaise, aber ich glaub ich geh ihn besser mal suchen." Mit doppeltem Nicken, war Harry entlassen und machte sich auf den Weg den Blonden nicht nur zu suchen, sondern auch zu finden.

Er entdeckte ihn im Schlafsaal. Draco lag auf Blaises Bett und schien zu schlafen. Leise setzte Harry sich zu ihm und strich seinem Liebling sanft eine verirrte Strähne hinters Ohr.

„Hey Draco… wach auf."

Als der blonde nicht reagierte begann Harry ihn sanft zu rütteln.

Draco begann leise zu murren, drehte sich auf die andere Seite und bewegte sich gleichzeitig Harrys streichelnder Hand entgegen.

„Hey Schlafmütze, du wirst in ein paar Minuten 18."

Wieder ein Murren. „Will nicht."

„Was ist denn los mit dir? Du bist doch sonst so'n Partielöwe."

„Partieschlange bitte…" Draco gähnte. „Ich hätte lieber mit dir alleine gefeiert."

Daraufhin konnte Harry nicht anders als grinsen.

„Dazu ist es jetzt zu spät. Nächstes Jahr, okay?" Ein Blick zur Uhr sagte ihm, dass es bereits 00:01 war. „Happy Birthday Dorian." Damit küsste er ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

Draco gab sich ganz dem zärtlichen Kuss hin, seine Hände fanden ganz von alleine den Weg in Harrys Nacken und zogen den Gryffindor zu sich aufs Bett.

Immer noch zärtlich vertieften sie den Kuss noch ein wenig. Sanft traf Zunge auf Zunge und sie neckten sich ein wenig.

Harry lag mittlerweile halb auf seinem Freund, stützte sich links und rechts von dessen Kopf auf den Ellenbogen ab, hatte die Augen geschlossen und küsste ihn mit all der zärtlichen Leidenschaft die er selbst momentan in sich spürte.

Erst Minuten Später lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und sahen sich verliebt in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich, Dorian."

„Ich liebe dich auch." Draco lächelte. Harry war der einzige, der ihn bei seinem zweiten Vornamen nennen durfte, ohne hinterher gleich eines qualvollen Todes zu sterben.

Bei ihm fand Draco das sogar gut und so war Dorian schon längst der Ersatz für einen Kosenamen, wie z.B. Schatz geworden.

Der Dunkelhaarige hauchte seinem Freund noch sanft einen abschließenden Kuss auf die Lippen und zog ihn dann hoch.

„Jetzt komm aber wieder mit rauf. Die Anderen wollen dir sicher auch gratulieren."

Draco ließ sich gerne hochziehen, nickte dann und nahm Harrys Hand.

Sie wurden im Gemeinschaftsraum von einem vielstimmigen ‚Happy Birthday to you' empfangen. Es klang weniger gut, als laut, aber Draco freute sich trotzdem. Artig bedankte er sich, wurde umarmt und noch mal einzeln beglückwünscht.

Danach wurden Geschenke überreicht.

Von Blaise bekam Draco ein Besenpflegeset und Harry fragte sich, ob das wohl typisch für den besten Freund war.

Ron und Hermine schenkten ein Buch über Zaubertränke, welches sicher Hermine ausgesucht und besorgt hatte.

Von Pansy bekam er ein Hemd.

usw., usw.…

Während sein Freund langsam in einem Berg aus Geschenkpapier verschwand, hielt Harry sich dezent im Hintergrund. Er hatte eine Hand in der Tasche um ein schmales Päckchen geschlossen und mit jedem Geschenk, das Draco auspackte begann sein Herz schneller zu schlagen und die Zweifel ob seine eigene Geschenkidee wirklich so gut gewesen war vermehrten sich.

Doch schließlich hatte Draco alles ausgepackt und aller Augen richteten sich fast automatisch auf Harry.

Der schluckte kurz und lächelte seinen Freund dann an.

Dracos Blick schwankte zwischen Nervosität und Unglauben und war gleichzeitig so verwirrt, dass Harrys lächeln sich direkt in ein ausgereiftes Grinsen verwandelte.

„Guckt doch nicht alle so. Ich will ihm nur ein Geschenk geben und keinen Antrag machen."

Im nächsten Augenblick war Harry versucht zu glauben, dass anscheinend wirklich die meisten davon ausgegangen waren, dass Harry Draco einen Heiratsantrag hatte machen wollen, denn fast sofort nach seinen Worten sank die allgemeine Spannung sofort enorm.

Aber das wäre Harry noch zu früh gewesen. Auch wenn er schon ein Jahr mit Draco zusammen war… sie waren beide noch jung und hatten alle Zeit um diesen Schritt zu gehen. Leicht musste Harry grinsen. //Vielleicht nächstes Jahr.//

Während er auf Draco zuging beschwor er mittels eines ungesagten Zaubers eine einzelne rote Rose herauf.

Draco trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Auch wenn er es natürlich niemals zugeben würde, so war er doch nervös. Denn immerhin stand er hier mitten im Raum und alle beobachteten kritisch seine Reaktion, auf Harrys nun folgende Aktion.

Der lächelte ihn an. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch Dorian." er reichte ihm die Rose und Draco nahm sie, dabei ein bisschen rot um die Nase werdend.

„Zum Jahrestag und…" damit zog der Gryffindor das zuvor so krampfhaft festgehaltene Päckchen aus seiner Tasche. „… natürlich auch zum Geburtstag."

Immer noch rot um die Nase nahm Draco das Geschenk entgegen. Harry nahm das Gesicht seines blonden Freundes in die Hände in die Hände und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch." hauchte Draco atemlos und begann mit zitternden Händen das Geschenkpapier von dem schmalen Päckchen zu entfernen.

Was er fand ließ ihn scharf die Luft einziehen.

Eine schmale silberne Kette fiel ihm in die Hände. An ihr baumelte als Anhänger eine weiche weiße Feder von der Draco bereits auf den ersten Blick sagen konnte, welcher Eule sie einmal gehört hatte.

Harry hatte sich gemerkt, dass sein Freund einmal erwähnt hatte, wie sehr er das weiche Gefieder von Hedwig mochte. Allerdings hatte Harry nur eine einzige Feder von seiner geliebten Eule zurück behalten, nachdem diese im letzten Jahr gestorben war.

Diese eine Feder baumelte jetzt an der Kette in den Händen des Blonden und machte Harrys Geschenk, trotz dessen dass es nicht viel gekostet hatte, zum wertvollsten von allen.

„D-Das kannst du mir nicht schenken…"

„Doch. Wie du siehst kann ich das."

„Aber…"

„Kein Aber, Dorian. Sag ‚Danke' und freu dich."

„Danke." lächelte Draco glücklich. „Machst du sie mir um?"

Natürlich hatte Harry das getan.

Und jetzt, nachdem die Party in den frühen Morgenstunden ein Ende gefunden hatte, lagen die beiden Zauberer erschöpft aber glücklich nebeneinander auf Harrys Bett.

Von Seamus und Dean hatte Draco eines der schönsten Geschenke bekommen. Der quirlige Ire und sein Freund hatten ihm versprochen, dass sie dafür sorgen würden, dass der Gryffindor – Jungenschlafsaal der Siebtklässer am heutigen Tag, einem Sonntag, von niemanden betreten werden durfte, außer von Harry und ihm.

Die Ruhe, die dies für den Slytherin und seinen Freund bedeutete, war ein seltenes Gut und dementsprechend wertvoll.

Müde von der stimmungsvollen Party, kuschelte sich Harry noch ein wenig enger an die Brust seines Lieblings.

Draco sah auf die Uhr. „Vor 18 Jahren um diese Zeit war ich gerade mal ein paar Stunden alt und jetzt…" er seufzte und Harry sah auf. „… jetzt lieg ich hier und kuschel' mit dem heißesten Jungen der Schule, mal abgesehen von mir natürlich und… hey!"

Harry hatte für diesen Anfall von Überheblichkeit seitens des Blonden, sein Streicheln an dessen Seite entlang unterbrochen und ihn gekniffen.

„Kannst du mir eigentlich auch mal ein Kompliment machen ohne dabei darauf hin zu weisen, dass du es mindestens genauso draufhast?" fragte er lächelnd.

Draco grinste breit. „Du solltest froh sein, dass ich dich überhaupt genommen habe, wo ich doch schon mich habe."

„Ach… ist das so?"

„Ja… du musst nämlich wissen, dass…" weiter kam er nicht, denn Harry mache ihn auf eine sehr effektive Weise mundtot.

Ihr anfangs noch zärtlicher Kuss entwickelte sich schnell zu etwas ganz anderem. Ein heißer Kampf um die Oberhand entbrannte zwischen ihren Zungen und keiner von beiden dachte auch nur im Mindesten daran aufzugeben.

Harrys Hände verselbstständigten sich und begaben sich auf Wanderschaft Dracos Körper hinab und unter seinem T-Shirt wieder hinauf, strichen kurz zärtlich über den flachen Bauch, bis hoch zu den Brustwarzen, wo sie zärtlich streichelnd verharrten.

Draco keuchte unterdrückt in den Kuss und unterbrach dann selbigen kurz um Harry dabei zu helfen ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Bei dieser Gelegenheit musste auch gleich Harrys Oberteil weichen, bevor sie wieder in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss versanken.

Sie drückten sich eng aneinander, konnten nicht genug voneinander bekommen und Harrys erfahrene Hände erforschten mit zärtlichem Geschick den gesamten Oberkörper seines blonden Lieblings.

Draco ging zögernder, langsamer vor, aber nicht mit weniger Zärtlichkeit. Den Kuss unterbrachen sie dabei kein einziges Mal. Schließlich beschloss Harry einen Schritt weiter zu gehen, löste sich von Dracos weichen Lippen und begann langsam eine Spur aus federleichten Brührungen und gehauchten Küssen hinterlassend, sich einen Weg über Dracos Oberkörper zu küssen.

Der Blonde bebte unter den Berührungen. Sein Kopf legte sich automatisch in den Nacken und seine Hände fanden den Weg in Harrys Haare, gruben sich darin ein. Ein Stöhnen entwich ihm, als der Dunkelhaarige eine seiner Brustwarzen mit der Zunge umkreiste, sie küsste und zärtlich daran zu knabbern begann.

Harry selbst begann langsam unruhig zu werden. Seine Hose spannte bereits mehr als es ihm lieb war und das obwohl ihm das Ganze ja nicht unbekannt war. Aber er wollte Draco nicht so direkt damit konfrontieren und küsste sich deshalb nur langsam und mit einer Hand an Dracos Brust verweilend, einen Pfad hinunter zu Dracos Hosenbund.

Dort hielt er inne und zeichnete mit der Zunge den Rand des Hindernisses nach. Während seine Hände dem Weg folgten, den seine Lippen vorgegeben hatten und sich schließlich an Knopf und Reißverschluss des Blonden zu schaffen machten, hielt er den Blick die ganze Zeit auf Dracos Gesicht gerichtet, bereit sofort aufzuhören, sollte ein Wort des Widerspruchs über die geschwollenen Lippen kommen.

Doch der Blonde hatte keinen Protest vorzubringen, geschweige denn die nötige Atemluft dazu und so musste Dracos Hose schon kurz darauf weichen.

Atemlos stützte der Slytherin sich auf die Ellenbogen hoch und sah an sich runter zu Harry. Der Rotton um seine Nase verstärkte sich, als ihm auf diese Weise noch einmal mehr bewusst wurde wie erregt er bereits war.

Der Gryffindor seinerseits war gerade dabei sich nun auch die eigene Hose von den Beinen zu streifen. Auch er war nicht minder erregt, immerhin lag dort die personifizierte Sünde vor ihm. Lächelnd schaute er auf und traf auf die wundervollen graublauen Augen seines Freundes.

Beiden war klar, dass sie heute gemeinsam den letzten Schritt gehen würden. Und beide wollten es.

Draco atmete noch einmal tief durch und wagte sich weiter, indem er Harry an den Schultern wieder zurück aufs Bett drückte und sich so über ihn brachte.

Es entbrannte ein neuer Kuss. Diesmal jedoch wilder, getrieben von der Leidenschaft die in ihnen brodelte.

Harry lies sich jedoch nicht lange unten halten. Ohne den Kuss zu lösen, griff er Draco fest an den Hüften und warf sich mit ihm herum. Erschrocken japste der Slytherin auf und unterbrach somit ihr Zungenspiel.

Harry grinste ihn an. „Denkste!"

„Du willst also einen Malfoy unterwerfen?"

„Falsch! Ich habe bereits einen Malfoy unterworfen." Während er sprach griff Harry an den Bund von Dracos Pants um sie seinem Freund langsam abzustreifen. Der Blonde hob automatisch die Hüften um es ihm leichter zu machen. Der rote Streifen auf seiner Nase, den Harry immer so unglaublich niedlich fand, nahm dabei noch einmal an Intensität zu.

„Ach ja? Wer sagt, dass du mir nicht viel mehr schon hörig bist?" keuchte er.

„Das… musst du mir erst mal beweisen." hauchte Harry direkt an Dracos Ohr und nahm neckend sein Ohrläppchen zwischen die Lippen.

Draco stöhnte auf. Das war unfair. Harry wusste schließlich ganz genau wie empfindlich er an dieser Stelle war. Dennoch wollte er sich noch nicht geschlagen geben, und obwohl er eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust hatte JETZT irgendwelche Machtkämpfe auszutragen verbot ihm doch sein Stolz klein bei zu geben.

„Zieh deine Shorts aus. ich finde du hast noch zu fiel an." flüsterte er und ließ während des Satzes bereits die Hände hinten in genanntes Kleidungsstück des Gryffindors gleiten. Harry half ihm sich die Shorts ganz auszuziehen und Draco triumphierte.

„Siehst du? und du hörst doch aufs Wo…hmpf" an dieser stelle ließ er sich dann doch gerne stumm küssen.

Lange lagen sie beieinander und küssten und streichelten sich gegenseitig. Der Raum war gefüllt von keuchenden und stöhnenden Lauten, der Hitze zweier erregter Körper und von dem Geruch des Schweißes und der Sünde. Dies alles zusammen ergab eine angenehm prickelnde erotische Spannung.

Harry hob als erstes den Kopf welcher bis dahin in Dracos Halsbeuge gelegen hatte.

Mittlerweile war auch er rot im Gesicht und auch wenn er Draco gerne jede Zeit geben wollte die er brauchte, so war er sich doch sicher jetzt keine Minute länger mehr warten zu können.

Draco sah ihn an, interpretierte seinen Blick richtig und nickte. Etwas brannte ihm jedoch auf der Seele, dass er noch loswerden wollte. „Ähm… Harry hast du…" er brach ab. Zu peinlich erschien ihm diese Frage.

„Was hab ich?" wollte Harry wissen, während er auf dem Bauch liegend an der Schublade seines Nachttisches herum hantierte.

„Also… du weißt schon…" druckste der Blonde. Er fühlte sich ein wenig hilflos im Augenblick. Harrys beruhigende Nähe fehlte ein wenig und die liebevolle Anleitung zum Unbekannten war dem Slytherin die einzige Stütze, die ihm die Nervosität nahm. Jetzt wo Harry sich körperlich etwas von ihm entfernt hatte, kehrte eben genannte Beunruhigung zurück.

Aber lange dauerte es nicht, dann hatte Harry gefunden was er gesucht hatte und begab sich lächelnd wieder zurück in die Arme seines Freundes. in den Händen hielt er zwei kleine auffällig quadratische Tütchen und ein kleines Fläschchen.

„Meinst du das? ja hab ich." fragte er lächelnd und Draco nickte.

Der Gryffindor legte das Fläschchen in greifbare Nähe auf die Matratze und beugte sich dann wieder über seinen Freund. Langsam und für Draco sichtbar und so überschaubar holte er eines der Kondome aus der Verpackung. Sanft setzte er es auf die Spitze von Dracos erregiertem Glied und rollte es herunter.

Der Slytherin, eben noch argwöhnisch beobachtend stöhnte genießend auf. Sein Kopf fiel in den Nacken und er bekam nicht mit wie der des Gryffindors immer tiefer in seinen Schoß sank.

Was genau Harry da tat bekam er erst mit, als er fühlte wie weiche Lippen ihn umschlossen und eine vorwitzige Zunge ihn zu verwöhnen begann.

Also ich würd das kondom hier an dieser stelle weglassen. die gefahr bei einem „Blowjob" krankheiten übertragen zu bekommen ist sehr gering. meist (soweit ich weis) wird dabei keins verwendet

Von einem Augenblick zum Anderen schalteten sich all seine Ängste und Befürchtungen ab und es existierte nur noch Harry.

Der gab sich momentan die größte Mühe Draco vom folgenden abzulenken.

Mit einer hand hantierte er wieder an dem kleinen Fläschchen herum und drückte sich etwas von dem kühlen gelartigen Inhalt auf die Finger.

Während sein Mund immer noch mit spielender Zuge in Dracos Schoß auf und ab glitt und Draco langsam kleine Sternchen vor seinem inneren Auge zu sehen begann, glitt seine rechte Hand unbemerkt zu Dracos Hinterteil, schlich sich in die Spalte und drückte mit einem Finger sachte an den versteckten Eingang.

An dieser Stelle zuckte der Blonde kurz zusammen, wurde aber fast sofort wieder von den verwöhnenden Lippen seines Freundes angelenkt.

Sachte drängte Harry seinen Finger immer tiefer in Draco und bewegte ihn langsam vor und zurück. Schon bald konnte er noch einen zweiten und dritten Finger hinzufügen und Draco drängte sich ihm immer mehr entgegen.

Kurz drauf entließ Harry das Glied des Slytherins dann aber aus seinem Mund und Draco stöhnte frustriert auf.

Harry konnte jetzt gerade fast alles mit ihm machen, er sollte doch bitte bloß nicht aufhören.

Als er jedoch sah, dass Harry ihn losgelassen hatte um sich jetzt selbst das andere Kondom überzustreifen und noch etwas Gleitgel zu benutzen, konnte er seinem dunkelhaarigen Freund nicht mehr böse sein.

Gespannt wartete er ab, bis Harry sich wieder über ihn beugte und ihn zärtlich küsste. „Bereit?"

Draco nickte und schlang die Arme um Harrys Nacken. „Ja."

Sanft verwickelte der Gryffindor den Blonden wieder in einen Kuss und positionierte sich vor dessen Eingang. Als er kurz darauf weiter vor und somit in ihn eindrang, löste er den Kuss um das Gesicht seines Freundes beobachten zu können.

Draco verzog kurz das Gesicht, gewöhnte sich aber recht schnell an den ungewöhnlichen Fremdkörper in sich und der leichte Schmerz den er verspürt hatte wich immer mehr der Lust. Bald schon begann er damit Harrys erst langsamen und dann immer schneller werdenden Bewegungen entgegen zu kommen. Sein Stöhnen nahm einen regelmäßigen Klang an.

Harry keuchte. Er wollte nicht zu hastig werden um Draco nicht eventuell doch noch weh zu tun. Dieser Gedanke hielt ihn von der völligen Entspannung ab und trieb ihm, fast mehr als die Bewegung, den Schweiß auf die Stirn.

Er spürte wie er immer näher an den Punkt kam, an dem er die Kontrolle verlieren würde. Dracos Bewegungen, sein Anblick, seine Stimme machten ihn wahnsinnig. Vorsichtig erhöhte er das Tempo und wieder drang Dracos Stöhnen an sein Ohr und raubte ihm endgültig den Verstand.

Draco wand sich unter den geschickten Bewegungen seines Freundes. Bald würde es zuviel werden… er spürte seinen Orgasmus herannahen. Genießend stöhnte er auf, als Harry noch einmal das Tempo erhöhte und kam kurz darauf mit dem Namen des Gryffindors auf den Lippen. Harry folgte ihm nur wenige Stöße später.

Erschöpft knickten Harrys Arme unter der last seines eigenen Gewichts weg und er sank schwer atmend auf Dracos Brust.

Eine kurze Zeit blieben sie so liegen, eingehüllt in angenehmes Schweigen, dann richtete Harry sich auf, zog sich aus seinem Freund zurück und entfernte und entsorgte beide Kondome bevor er sich wieder zu ihm kuschelte.

Draco nahm ihn erschöpft aber glücklich wieder in Empfang und machte es sich mit dem Kopf auf Harrys starker Brust bequem. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch." erwiderte Harry, klang dabei allerdings etwas träge.

Auch Draco gähnte und nur kurz darauf, nachdem sie noch einen zärtlichen Kuss geteilt hatten, waren beide eingeschlafen.

Das Aufwachen war nicht im Mindesten so romantisch wie das Einschlafen gewesen war.

Seamus platze, gefolgt von einem fluchenden Dean und Ron, der sich die Augen zuhielt in den Schlafsaal.

Harry fuhr erschrocken aus dem Schlaf hoch. Sein erster blick wanderte, nachdem er realisiert hatte, dass es sich nicht um einen Angriff handelte, zur Uhr. Es war gerade mal 4 Uhr am Nachmittag, also hätten Draco und er den Schlafsaal theoretisch noch vier Stunden für sich gehabt.

Ein Murren an seiner Seite signalisierte ihm, dass auch der Slytherin wach war.

„Was´n los? Is schon 8?" nuschelte er und strich sich die vom Schlafen wirren blonden Strähnen aus den Augen.

Seamus lachte. „Mensch Malfoy, du siehst doch wohl nicht etwa jeden Morgen so scheiße aus."?!

„Halts maul Finnigan! Was willst du hier? Und Weasley mach die Augen wieder auf. Ich weiß, dass meine Schönheit dich blenden muss, aber du solltest dich wirklich mal zusammenreißen."

Harry kicherte leise. Selbst direkt nach dem Aufwachen hatte Draco nichts von seinem „Charme" eingebüßt.

Seamus ließ sich davon jedoch weniger beeindrucken. Immerhin hatte er bereits einige Erfahrungen im Umgang mit morgenmuffeligen Slytherins. In seinem Fall insbesondere Blaise Zabini.

„Snape sucht dich Malfoy."

„Warum?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Aber er ist auf dem Weg hierher."

„Hättet ihr ihm nicht sagen können, dass ich gerade unglaublichen Sex gehabt habe und deshalb noch schlafe?" Man hörte Ron heftig schlucken und kurz darauf verließ er den Raum.

„Wir sind Gryffindors. Glaubst du irgendjemand von uns legt sich freiwillig mit Snape an?"

„Ich dachte ihr seit so mutig."

„Mutig ja, aber nicht lebensmüde. Zumindest alle außer Harry."

„Wenigstens einer von euch Flaschen, der hier was drauf hat." unzufrieden beugte Draco sich über Harry und langte nach seinem Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch. „Accio Pants." Unter der Decke quälte er sich in genanntes Kleidungsstück, stieg aus dem Bett und drehte sich dann noch einmal halb zu Harry um." Bleib genau so. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Harry grinste und nickte.

Draco kam nicht weit. Im Gemeinschaftsraum lief er fast in seinen Patenonkel hinein, taumelte erschrocken zwei Schritte zurück und sah dann fragend zu dem größeren Mann hoch.

Der ließ seinen Blick skeptisch einmal an ihm hinauf und hinab wandern.

„Guten Morgen Draco. Wie ich sehe hattest du bisher einen recht angenehmen Geburtstag."

Draco grinste. „Ja… kann man so sagen."

„Und bist du zwischendrin auch mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass auch andere außer der gerühmte Mr. Potter dir gratulieren wollen? Ich finde es unmöglich, dass ich als Hauslehrer von Slytherin erst in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum kommen muss um meinem Patensohn zum Geburtstag zu gratulieren. Das kostet Gryffindor hiermit 10 Punkte."

Empörtes Einatmen der anwesenden Löwen war zu hören, aber niemand wagte etwas zu sagen.

„Öh… tut mir Leid… hab ich nicht dran gedacht." Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Harry hin oder her, aber er war immer noch ein Slytherin und hatte sicher nichts dagegen einzuwenden, wenn Gryffindor ein paar Punkte verlor.

„Hab ich mir gedacht, aber trotzdem: Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Und an dieser Stelle fiel besagten anwesenden Löwen die Kinnlade durch den Boden hinunter bis in die Schlangengrube, die die Slytherins ihren Gemeinschaftsraum nannten. Wer hatte denn auch schon einmal beobachten dürften wie Draco Malfoy von Severus Snape in eine herzliche Umarmung gezogen wurde.

Draco, für den das nichts Ungewöhnliches war – er hatte schließlich schon als Knirps auf Snapes Schoß gesessen – löste sich mit einem breiten Malfoygrinsen wieder von seinem Patenonkel.

„Du warst bei ihm oder?"

Snape gab keine Antwort aber die leichte Röte die ihm ins Gesicht stieg verriet ihn.Dracos Grinsen wurde breiter. „Dann lass jetzt dein Geschenk hier und geh wieder zurück…. und grüß schön von Harry und mir."

Wieder Nicken. Snape überreichte ihm ein Paket und folgte dann seinem Rat.

Gut gelaunt kam der blonde zurück in den Schlafsaal, gab als erstes Harry einen Kuss und setzte sich dann zu ihm aufs Bett.

„Na wollte er dein Geschenk vorbei bringen?"

„Ja auch… er war bei Sirius."

„Ach? Sag bloß er hat sich endlich getraut."

„Scheinbar schon und er wirkte nicht mal unglücklich."

„Hast du ihm ja auch lange genug erklärt. So wie ich es Sirius erklärt habe."

„Schon schlimm… waren wir auch so dämlich damals?"

„Ganz ehrlich? Ich fürchte schon…"

Draco seufzte. „Und jetzt… Ich liebe dich."

Harry lächelte und hauchte Draco, der mittlerweile schon sein Geschenk in den Händen hielt, einen Kuss auf. „Ich liebe dich auch."

Grinsend schob Draco seinen neuen Zauberkräuterkasten beiseite und krabbelte über seinen Freund.

„Na dann… Ring frei zur zweiten Runde?"

Dagegen hatte Harry natürlich rein gar nichts einzuwenden."

**ENDE**

A.d.A.: Wer sich über den Einsatz von zwei kleinen unscheinbaren Tütchen wundert, der lasse sich gesagt sein, dass es seit einiger Zeit keine FanFiction von mir mehr gibt in der eine Lemonszene ohne Kondom vorkommt.

Früher habe ich das wie alle andern nicht für wichtig gehalten, weil Jungs ja eh nicht schwanger werden können, gell?

Aber: Jetzt bleibt dieses Motto: Zeige mir deinen Aidstest und ich sage dir ob du ohne Kondom darfst.

Ansonsten: Vielen Dank fürs Lesen. Lass ruhig ein Review da.

Viele liebe Grüße und Knuddels

Chaos bzw. Dracomask


End file.
